seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aegis D. Crown
|- | |- | |- | |- | |} |} Aegis (イージス Ījisu), known as the Diamond Crown (ダイヤモンド クラウン Daiyamondo Kuraun), is the King of the Royal Armada with a 50,000,000 bounty. He is the user of the Gira Gira no Mi, and the main protagonist of the Reign of Aegis. His dream is to conquer the world. Appearance Aegis is a tall and slim, yet muscular young man with pale skin. He has long, white hair that is trimmed neatly, as well has sharp facial features mainly revolving around his intimidating eyes. He is considered to be handsome, though he denies this a lot, before finally appreciating it and temporarily becoming narcissistic. His attire consists of a light-colored dress shirt (with the sleeves rolled up) and a black tie, though he may also wear a dark-colored hoodie and a black vest-jacket. He also wears black dress pants. He has a lot of rings, wearing a ruby, sapphire, and emerald on his second to fourth fingers on his left hand, and two diamonds on his thumb and index on his right. He also wears a golden chain necklace and a few silver bracelets. The Royal Insignia is tattooed on his back. Personality and Relationships Aegis is defined by a single trait: impulsiveness. He acts randomly to the point where his actions seemingly have no logical connection, which is more often than not the case. Interestingly, this doesn't seem to hinder him in any way. In addition, his actions usually end up (coincidentally) becoming relevant to each other. He does, however, have a few rules of thumb, such as: #You do not talk about fight club. #You do not shit bull. I will kill you. #You do not lay a finger on my friends. I will kill you also. #You do not insult me. I will torture you and then kill you. Which implies that he dislikes bullshitting, harming his friends, and apparently insulting him. In fact, he has stated on several occasions that he despises it when people call him Sparkles (スパークルズ Supākuruzu), and is known for actually "flipping out." He also claims that he is "allergic to bullshit." He gets bored of things often, mostly due to his impulsive behavior. Notably, he developed his dream of conquering the world simply because he was bored of the aristocratic life and wealth he had. He fears that once he has achieved his dream, he'll eventually grow bored of it as well. He often tends to lapse into moments of mindlessness, such as having a hard time distinguishing right from left, or declaring "it's been a long time" to someone he had just met. He also mixes up words a lot, for example saying "what the shit" or "don't give a hell," or even calling people "assbags" and "doucheholes." Abilities and Powers As the King of the Royal Armada, Aegis has authority over the entire organization, though he respects the opinions of the founding members. In fact, most of the time he ends up doing things their way, in his own way, i.e. impulsively. Aegis has immense strength and resilience, despite his rather lacking physique, which hints at an equally impressive agility. When using his Devil Fruit powers, the diamond greatly augments his power and defense, and has become notorious for being able to break through siege walls and fortresses. Devil Fruit Aegis has eaten the Gira Gira no Mi (ギラギラの実), a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to turn into diamond, making him a Diamond Human (ダイヤモンド人間 Daiyamondo Ningen). Gira Gira (ぎらぎら) is an onomatopoeia for sparkling or glittering. He mainly uses the fruit to enhance his fighting powers, such as by transforming certain parts to augment attacks. He has also trained himself enough to be able to reflexively turn into diamond, though he is still vulnerable to surprise attacks. Techniques *'Battering Ram' (破城槌 Hajōtsui): Aegis transforms his arms into diamond, and launches a powerful, two-handed punch. This is known for reportedly destroying siege walls and even fortresses. *'Diamond Crown' (ダイヤモンド クラウン Daiyamondo Kuraun): Aegis' signature technique, where he transforms his head into diamond and executes a powerful head smash. It is a pun on the word "crown," which can mean both the headdress or the top of the head. It is also the source of his epithet. *'King Shield' (キングス シールド Kingu Shīrudo): Aegis turns into diamond and intercepts an attack, either blocking or diverting it. *'King Sword' (キングス ソード Kingu Sōdo): Aegis turns his arms into sharp-edged diamonds and uses them as blades. History Trivia *Aegis is a shield in Greek mythology. Databooks *Aegis is Greek-American. *His birthday is July 4th, the American Independence Day. *His favorite food is Gyro. Statistics *His height is 5'7" or 170cm. *His weight is 132lbs or 60kg. Site Navigation Category:Reign of Aegis Category:Royal Armada Category:King Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User